Archippos Farm
Archippos Farms is located outside of the main village for White City, it is on the far side of the country's land and consists of 7 barns though only one is considered "the" barn. The other six barns are dedicated to the kingdom's army, which Archippos shares a part in the training and care of horses though it is mostly upheld by the soldiers who must deal with the horses if the time arises. Archippos.jpg|Front of barn Archipposlayout.jpg|Floor plan of barn, with details on stalls, rooms, office. ArchipposStalls.jpg|Stalls Services Training: 90g/mo + board *Pegasus, add 50 Lessons: Basic: 5g/per *Combat/Joust: 20g/per Board: 100g/mo *Pegasus, add 50 Breeding: 20g *Mare-Care: 60g/mo till weaned foal Sales *Sell-your-horse: 10% *Find-a-horse: 10% All prices negotiable, prices may change per instance, and other charges may be added on. *Other possible charges: Farrier, Health, new tack, damages. There is also a tack shop of goods to purchase from to provide you with anything you need for your riding adventures. Workers Azalie, Owner The sole caretaker and business owner and worker of the stable. (In other words, if you intend to use any services provided by the farm then you must speak with her) This spunky girl came under a mysterious pretext that is not shared with many and it really doesn't matter anyway. She's a great horsewoman, holding knowledge and experience of the animals that are on par, if not better, than any other horse trainer out there. Azalie was given the farm by Queen Maurdray Deloncre as a place to live in exchange for continued work. Since then she has trained all of the queen's horses past Samson and cared for Samson until his death of old age and illness. Azalie is boyish, oft refusing to dress up unless ordered directly by royalty, and is not very sociable. She takes her job very seriously keeping it as her up most priority. Firey, Azalie has been known to punch or kick things in a fit of frustration or rage--even a Nightmare living on her property. She is not very strong however, though it seems quite the opposite when she is dealing with unruley horses. She also does not do well with gore and is particularly unlucky. Her prized horse is Amoure. is portrayed by Haine Otomiya (Gentleman's Alliance Cross) Freakazoid, the Nightmare The guardian. The nightmare is in latter terms, an undead horse. When farrier's tools were sabotaged and spread a plague among the horses, many had died a slow death. A necromancer drawn to the plight saw opportunity and came to the pile that Azalie had put together for burning later. He raised five horses before her one winter night and Azalie came face to face with Freakazoid. He was left behind for her as a gift for "allowing" the necromancer to "take" some things. Freakazoid for some reason can't leave the property. A carnivorous creature, he feeds on dead horses or anything else he can find made of meat. Considering the herd "his" he is highly protective against potential predators and especially dislikes dragons. He has an arsenal of means to fight and shockingly enough can fly as well despite lack of wings. He is the product of necromancy after all, and his deformed self is not very happy about being ressurected. Horses Realistically in the medieval times horses were more classified by their work type/training than their breed. Here is a run down of the classifications we'd typically see in Faerune: Destrier : These are the creme of the crop horses, highly trained and specialized. They are the most expensive and usually used only for tournaments and war. Palfrey : These horses are smooth gaited and are used for general riding tasks. Courser : These are endurance horses, most common for war but are less specialized and thus cheaper. Rouncy : Horses considered to be Rouncy are catch-all. They are the cheapest and do just about any work you put them up to. Also known as a Hack Horse Breeds- Realistic The breeds in Faerune are "traditional" medieval/old breeds. These horses are favorited for use in movies set in a medieval period and are not necessarily the sort that actually existed. However, as we like to use pictures and no cameras existed back then, best we can do is pick what modern breeds are best fitting. Not all of these are represented at one time at Archippos-- she only has 36 stalls. These include: *Andalusian *Arabian *Belgian *Friesian *Gypsy Vanner *Luistano *Norweigian Fjord Breeds- Mythic These breeds are found in fantasy universedly. In Faerune, we have our own take of them. *Pegasus *Unicorn *Alicorn *Nightmare Category:White City Category:Shops Category:The Nightmare